No Taste
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: It's raining a lot in Hasetsu. A tropical storm is causing a very hectic sea, with very strong winds. What no one could imagine is that this storm would leave the body of a boy with long silver hair.


**Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki.**

 **~ x ~**

I open my eyes, feeling a strong headache. I begin to cough and spit water, my whole body aching. I see a shape move in front of me, and I feel his warm hands on my face. I close my eyes, and feel myself being touched by another pair of hands, which massage my back, and I push out more water, moaning. I hear two voices, but I can not understand what they say. I feel myself being carried on someone's shoulders, and it's the last thing I remember.

~ x ~

I open my eyes, coughing heavily. I feel a small hand touch my forehead, and then a cold damp cloth is placed in the same place. I turn my face, and I see a large pair of bright brown eyes peering curiously through a large pair of blue-rimmed glasses, and I get scared, getting up.

A fat woman touches my shoulder, and I notice she looks at me with concern. She says something, but I do not understand. She looks at the chubby little boy with bright eyes and says something. The boy answers something and rushes out of the room.

The woman palpates the bed twice and I lie down. I realize that I am wearing loose clothing, and that I am very sweaty. She gives me some soup and water, and I go back to sleep.

 **~ x ~**

I wake up feeling much better. I feel something hold my hand and when I get up, I see the sleeping boy sleeping next to me, quietly.

"Hello?" I hear, and I see in the door a girl with long, light brown hair. "Speak English?"

"Yes," I reply, hoarse. "Where am I?"

"Hasetsu, in Japan. You're in a inn with hot springs," she replied, folding her arms. "My name is Minako Okukawa."

"Victor Nikiforov. I'm Russian, "I reply, taking a deep breath. "How did I get here?"

"Thank this boy here. He and his father were walking down the street when he saw something you had not been on the beach. You almost drown. His father brought you here and his mother took care of you for a week. "She explains and I look up.

 _Am I abusing the hospitality of these people? Oh no._

"Do you remember what happened before it was found?" She asks and I close my eyes, trying to remember.

"A little. I think I was on a ship and the sea started to get agitated, "I reply, feeling the boy move to my side and stand up, rubbing his swollen eyes.

"How old are you?" She asks, sitting on the bed and taking the boy in her arms.

"10." I answer, watching her stand up.

"Hmm. And what do you like to do? "She asks, making me take a deep breath.

"Cooking," I reply, biting my lip. "Dancing and ice skating."

"That's good!" She exclaims, scaring me. "I teach ballet for all ages and we have an ice rink not far from here. Feel free to show up sometime in my studio. I wanna see you dancing."

When she turns her back, I see that the boy says something to the woman, who responds by saying my name and then looks at me, smiling broadly.

"Vi ... Vi?" He looks at Minako, who repeats my name to him. "Vicchan?"

"Do you mind if he calls you that? Yuuri here is 6, "she replies, opening the bedroom door.

"No. It's okay. "

She says something more to the boy in her arms, who laughs and looks at me.

"Vicchan!" He says, pointing at me and then pointing at him. "Yuri."

"Yuri." I laugh, but he shakes his head.

"Yu-u-ri." He speaks, and I repeat, watching him raise his arms, laughing.

 _He is happy. And that makes me happy._

Minako Okukawa shows me the inn, and introduces me to the couple who helped me, who own the place and country of the boy. They are called Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki. There is also Mari Katsuki, who is studying to take tests at school. Minako says something to Yuuri, who nods.

My belly growls, and I get embarrassed. Hiroko Katsuki extends me a huge bowl with food inside.

"Ka-tsu-don!" Yuuri says, sitting on the floor with a bowl of the dish in front of him, on the table.

I watch him pick up something with blue designs and pick up a piece of something breaded with it, and take a bite, talking nonsense with an expression of pure joy. I look at the dish in front of me and bite my lip, eating a little of what I was served. And as was to be expected, I don't taste nothing.

"It's delicious," I lie, trying to sound convincing.

"It is not? Hiroko prepares the best existing Katsudon! "Minako exclaims, and says something to the couple, who smiles. "She thanks."

But my eyes stare at the boy, who stares at me. As if you could see inside me. He finishes eating, gets up from the table and sits next to me, to my surprise.

"Yuuri?" Minako asks, but the boy just shakes his head, denying it.

When I finish eating, I feel very good, for the first time in a long time. I feel that what I ate warms me inside, and it gives me a feeling of tenderness that I have never felt before in a meal. When I feel two hands touching my cheeks, I notice that I am crying and that Yuuri is trying to wipe away my tears, even though he is crying himself.

"Why are you crying?" Minako asks, and probably asks the boy, who with what he responds, she widens her eyes.

"I'm crying ... because this place is incredible," Victor responds.

"No. You're crying because you were suffering from the inside and now you're putting everything out. "Minako says, scaring me. "That's what I understood from Yuuri."

The boy then embraces me, and I return the gesture, crying a lot.

"Yuuri." I call, but the boy does not move.

"Oh, he probably fell asleep. Can you put him in bed and come back here? I still want to talk to you a lot. "I nod, picking myself up and leading him into the bedroom.

With a little difficulty, I put it on the bed and take the time to look at the room I am in better. Several posters of a famous skater and dancers are what stands out most. And then I wonder if that room is his.

"Vicchan." I listen, and I'm surprised.

 _Is he dreaming about me?_

Getting back, I see Minako with a newspaper, and I look up when I see the picture of the ship he was on.

"This ship ..." It begins and I nod. "Sit down."

I obey, and she points to a number in matter.

"146 dead." She speaks, and I freeze. "Your name is here too. And the names Katerina and Seamus Nikiforov. "

"My parents," I say, biting my lip.

"Are not you sad about their deaths?" She asks, but I shake my head.

"They were always away, because of work," I say, and she takes a deep breath.

"Victor, you're still a child. You need help, but I can not reach and extend everything by hand. "She speaks, seriously. "Let's make some plans. The most important thing now is you learn to speak Japanese. Yuuri and I can help you with this. So we have to put you in a school so that you have enough education for your we need to buy clothes and various personal belongings for you. "

"I do not think there's a school that accepts me," I say, biting my lip.

"Ah yes there's one. A very special school. "She speaks, smiling.

Confused, I just bow my head.

 **~ x ~**

In 3 weeks, I learn to speak Japanese. Not fluently, but I can highlight keywords and tone of voice, I can understand what they are talking about.

"Vicchan _, Gohan_." I see Yuuri appear in the doorway of the room, looking at me curiously.

" _Arigato_ , Yuuri," I say, closing the picture book he was reading and lifting me out of bed.

Sitting at the table next to Yuuri, I make my meal and take a deep breath. When I see Hiroko-san, I get up and approach her.

" _Hiroko-san. Oshiette me. Gohan,_ "I ask, joining my hands as I ask.

She opens her eyes and smiles, saying something I do not quite understand. I feel two tugs in my pants and I see that Yuuri is to blame.

"Vicchan," he says, holding up a finger. " _Nihon_ "

And then, he raises two.

" _Gohan_."

 _Oh! I need to improve my Japanese first!_

 **~ x ~**

"Victor, I talked to a friend who is a director of a special school that accepts foreigners. When I explained her situation to her, she agreed to accept you and makes herself available to help you with your country, "she explains, scaring me. "Akai Tsubasa Gakuen has dorms and a commercial area of its own. It has a project that allows foreign children to study for free and to develop not only academically, but also professionally. "

I've heard of the Akai Tsubasa school, but I never thought I would have the honor of learning. And I accept, anxious.

 _Even if it makes me away from Yuuri._

Or was what I thought was going to happen. But the boy also studies in the same school, to my surprise.

On vacation, we returned to Hasetsu. As you promised, Hiroko-san begins to teach me how to cook Japanese dishes. And yet, I do not reveal my secret to them.

 **~ x ~**

When I graduate, at age 17, I decide to return to Russia. I do not regret it, but I find myself missing Yuuri. After all the confusion about what happened in the past and the fact that I am alive, I begin to work as a kitchen assistant in a large restaurant thanks to the diploma of Akai Tsubasa Gakuen. And time goes by and with that, every step. At least thinking about the cute boy who rescued me years ago and gave me a new life.

 **~ x ~**

 **10 years later**

"Hey Viktor!" One of the cooks I work with extends me a trio of invitations. "My sister is competing in Sochi and gave me some tickets. Do you want?"

When I see that there are tickets for the Rostelecom Ice Skating Cup, I smile.

"Of course! Thank you! "I say, taking the tickets.

"This year seems interesting. We have two Yuris participating. A Russian, and a Japanese. "Another cook speaks, and something in me snaps.

 _A Japanese named Yuri?_

"The Japanese Yuri is amazing! He has been guaranteeing gold since he was Junior and neither Giacometti nor Leroy are capable of overtaking him. "

"But the Russian Yuri has just debuted in the adult category and won the American Cup."

 **Rostelecom Cup - Short Program**

 _1 ° Yuri K. - Japan - 103.90 - On Love: Eros_

 _2 ° Yuri P. - Russia - 101.38 - On Love: Agape_

 _3 ° Christophe G. - Switzerland - 98.58 - Intoxicated_

 _4 ° Leo de la Iglesia - USA - 98.2 - Still Alive_

 _5 ° Phichit C. - Thailand - 97.92 - Shall we skate_

 _6 ° Jean-Jacques L. - Canada - 94.21 - King JJ_

I was surprised by the presentations. Especially with those of the two Yuris, who use different choreographies for different versions of a song. With the end of the presentations, I leave the bleachers and head out, even more anxious for tomorrow.

 **~ x ~**

 **Rostelecom Cup - Free Program**

 _1st Yuri K. - Japan - 353.4 (New record) - Yuri on Ice!_

 _2 ° Yuri P. - Russia - 351.2 - Piano Concerto in B-minor: Allegro Appasionato_

 _3 ° Phichit C. - Thailand - 299.45 - Terra Incognita_

I and the entire Russian public applaud the standing medalists.

~ x ~

 **Rostelecon Cup - Exhibition**

 _Yuri K. - Stammi Vicino (Stay Close to Me)_

 _Yuri P. - Russia - Welcome to the Madness_

 _Phichit C. - Thailand - The King and The Skater_

 **~ x ~**

"Hey, Viktor. We're in trouble. "

"What is it?" I ask, washing my hands.

"The customer who asked for Katsudon. He wants to talk to the cook. "A waiter, Georgi, talks and I look from the kitchen glass to the restaurant tables, stopping at one where a black-haired boy is facing the window. I swallow hard and decide to go myself.

"I'll talk to him," I say, pulling out my apron.

Slowly, I approach him and clear my throat.

"Excuse me," I say in English, and I watch him turn his face, recognizing him as the ice-skating gold medalist.

"Good evening," he says, opening a smile with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Are you the cook who prepared this dish?"

"Yes," I say, and I notice that his smile falls apart.

"I see," he says, lowering his face. "Is very good. She'll be proud to know that. Sorry for messing up your work. "

I go back to the kitchen, confused. _What did he mean by that?_

"Hey, Viktor. The client from before asked me to give you this. "Georgi hands me a napkin, where I read:

 _ **Glad you're happy, Vicchan.**_

 _Vicchan? Who was calling me that ..._

I walk out to the tables, desperately searching for him. Yuuri. _Yuuri, where are you?_ I fall to the floor, covering my face with my hands. _How could I have forgotten him? That's why he stopped smiling._

"What's the problem?" I listen and look up, surprised.

Yuuri Katsuki is right there in front of me. Staring at me with those huge, bright eyes. Without thinking twice, I play in his arms, crying a lot. I scare him with it, but even so, he's massaging my back and apologizing to the other people there.

 **~ x ~**

"You are awesome! "I say, walking with him through the streets of St. Petersburg.

"You're the amazing one, making delicious dishes without being able to taste them." Yuuri says, making me widen my eyes.

"Since when…"

"From the beginning, when you first ate my mother's Katsudon and acted as if he had already eaten it before." Yuuri responds. "Of course when I was little I did not understand. And when I grew up, I talked to Kunogi-sensei, and she taught me about ageusia. "

 _Kunogi-sensei, the nurse and counselor of Akai Tsubasa Gakuen?_

"I understand. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer when she was pregnant with me and did not know. In the middle of a chemotherapy session, one of the nurses asked her if she was pregnant. When the confirmation came through exams, they had to stop everything. Thanks to that, I was not born with something serious. Just not being able to taste it and have gray hair like that. "

"It's not greyish. It's silver. He looks good on you and was very pretty when it was long. "Yuuri says, and I notice he's embarrassed.

When we got to the hotel, we said goodbye.

"Yuuri, when are you leaving?" I ask, hugging him.

"Tomorrow morning," he responds, returning the hug.

We move away, and he nods, smiling.

"See you, Victor."

And I see you enter the hotel. And then I remember that I did not get his number. I let out a moan, bowing in agony. When I put my hands in my pockets, I touch something strange. When I lift my right hand, I see a paper with phone number, email, instagram and Facebook. _His._

 **~ Continue? ~**

 **Notes:**

 **Ageusia: Loss or decrease of taste.**


End file.
